Chaz Monerainian
Chaz Monorainian is the Anchor man of A Nigma High news. History Prior to Series start Chaz is the senior news anchor at A Nigma High. Two years in a row he's played the lead role of Alexander Nigma in the school play celebrating his legacy. Season 1 Chaz and his rival Tina Kwee are always on the scene when news is being made, whether or not they take a break from arguing with each other long enough to actually report it is another matter. The two constantly bicker on who gets to report the news and while they're arguing the news happens and gets over with. It has become a bit of running gag that Chaz is so oblivious to the news, usually spraying his hair with hair spray, that he is painfully injured by it (Ex: Kicked in the croch by Tina and later Brandy, plowed over by the football team, stomped on by Barrage, falling down a flight of stairs, brainwashed by the Prank song, knocked aside by Steve, etc) yet always gets up just to be knocked down again. Chaz believes he is greatly respected by the rest of the school, in reality most consider it a insult to be so much as compared to him. As Lee Ping once noticed Chaz is surprizingly fast, able to get out of his makeshif military fatigues and into the news room a sizable distance away within seconds. (" 15th Graders") Personality Chaz correctly comes off as a pompus idiot, arrogant in all things little in actual substance, he seems to be based off of the stereotype of a news man, overly Vain and Egotistical. He is constantly spraying his hair with hair products and freaks out when he's separated from them. While Tina views the world as half full Chad sees it as black and white and blatantly reports any gossip that he comes across whether or not he thinks it's actually true. According to Tina Chaz is never right in anything he says, anything he does say is the end result of paranoia and hysteria, the infamous "Space Zombie Flu" incident being a chief example. Despite this their are times when he shows a somewhat intellectual side, as seen when he had got signed contracts from students in the school for legal backup in interviewing the Student of the Week. Abilities As the Chairman of the New Crew Chaz has athority over all lower ranking members of the News Room, and it is believed that he is the co-leader of the News Crew with Tina. ("Skate or Die") Chaz's physical abilities are surprisingly well developed and above average. Chas is extremely fast, as Lee Ping noted that he ran a sizable distance (his makeshif militart fatiues into the news room) within seconds. Chaz is also very durable he has been able to take considerable damage such as a paint falling on his head, kicked by both Tina and Brandy (in the crouch) knocked aside by Steve and even being stepped on by Barrage's robotic prothetic, and still retain minimal damage. Chaz also seems to have atleast some understanding in the use of Law, and court. ("Skate or Die") Relationships Chaz believes that he is a popular and respected member of the staff however this is very far and most see him as a neusence at best. [[Tina Kwee Tina and Chaz are co-anchor people, and Chaz is not happy with sharing the spotlight of the News Crew with her, and has made it a personal agenda to outshine, and get rid of Tina. On the first day of school Tina was so nervous that Chaz took a sadistic pleasure in finishing her sentace and introducing her. ("Blitzkrieg Bop'd") Lee Ping Over the course of the series, Chaz has sought out to out do Tina and get the scope of the century with an exculive from the Prank Master: Lee Ping. ("Blitzkrieg Bop'd" "Friday Night Bites" "Skate or Die") El Beardo Chaz holds a deep anamosity towards El Beardo and thinks that he stole his role as star of the play for the reason that he was the star last year. Chaz is unnaware that El Beardo and Lee Ping are one and the same. ("Disco History Times") Holger Holgaart Holgar was the choreographer in the school play and as such was Chaz's superior and directed Chaz though the course, much to the latter's chagrin. ("Disco History Times") Trivia & Background Information * RadCircles@ANigmahigh e-mailed Lee saying that comparing him to Chaz is an insult. It is interesting to note that in the same episode Lee suspected that Chaz is RadCircles, while his grudge towards Lee was solely for being the star and he was unnaware of El Beardo's identity. ("Disco History Times") * The First five letters of his surname is an annagram of Moron, it is unknown if this is an illusion to his moronic ways or not. Category:Characters